Mismatching Socks and Evil Underwear
by Rosie1392
Summary: This is a challenge piece where both Ginny and Draco fall for each other during detention. Please read and review.


**Mismatching Socks and Evil Underwear**

"How could you get detention Ginny?" Ron said pacing back and forth looking angry.

"You very well know I didn't do it! It was Dobby and Winky! Honestly, do you think I would really throw mismatching socks at Professor Snape, if he were messing with Harry? Doesn't that just spell Dobby all over it?" Ginny said, running her long fingers through her long, deep fiery red hair.

"I guess. Who do you have detention with?" Ron said, looking less angry.

"I think I have it with Snape as he was the "victim" of the crime." Ginny said, plopping down in a chair by the fire and pulling her book out of her bag.

"What time do you have detention?" Ron said, sitting in the chair next to Ginny and eating the chocolate frog he found in his pocket.

"9:00 pm, for the next month." Ginny said grumpily.

"Well to make sure Snape doesn't do anything_ too_ horrible to ya, I'll ask Harry if I can use his cloak and I'll be down there at 9:00 with ya." Ron said.

"Gee thanks." Ginny said sarcastically.

"Right, meet me outside the common room at 8:45." Ron said getting up and walking over to the staircase that lead to the boys dormitories.

"Fine." Ginny spat out bitterly, starting on her homework.

Meanwhile…

888888888888888888888888888888

"Mr. Malfoy do you have any idea of the seriousness of what you have done? Honestly! What did the poor student ever do to you? There is no excuse for charming a first year to hang by their undergarments. You will have a months worth of detentions with your Head of House. You will be there starting tonight at 9:00 pm. Don't be late." Professor McGonagall said looking at Draco sternly.

"But Professor McGonagall! I didn't do anything! I just found the first year here, like this." Draco said clearly confused and getting a bit annoyed.

"Ether way, you will be there." Professor McGonagall said and left Draco to his angry, confused mumbling.

888888888888888888888888888888

"Ron, do you really need to come?" Ginny said walking out of the common room to find her brother holding Harry's invisibility cloak.

"Yes. It is my duty to make sure you are alright." Ron said putting the cloak over his shoulders.

"Fine, but don't do anything." Ginny said walking down the hallway towards the dungeons.

"I won't as long as Snape doesn't do anything." Ron said walking along with Ginny, under the cloak.

Soon after they arrived and Ron slipped in a dark corner; while he wasn't looking Ginny put him in a full body-bind so he wouldn't do anything stupid. Professor Snape told Ginny to start scrubbing the floors and told her there would be another student serving detention. Ginny didn't know who till that said student walked in the door.

As soon as Draco walked into the room, he noticed the Weaselet. Her hair was up but a few lose tendril had fallen out and were framed her face as she scrubbed the floor. She had very fair skin but her cheeks were flushed from working. She had freckles painted all over her face and arms.

"Mr. Malfoy, please come over here so I can assign your job." Professor Snape said. At hearing him say the name Malfoy, Ginny looked up from her job and looked Draco over.

"Yes Professor." Draco said taking his gaze away from Ginny.

"You will stack those caldrons up on their shelves without magic. There is a ladder over there. I must leave, will you two be able to be in the same room and not kill each other? Well even if you can't you have no choice." Snape said and left.

"What did you do to get detention for?" Ginny said looking up from the floor.

"Nothing that you need to know about Weaselet. What did you do?" Draco said lifting up one of the caldrons and putting it on the shelf.

"If your not going to tell me what you did I'm not going to tell you what I did, _Ferret_. Ginny said scrubbing the floor extra viciously.

"Fine!" Draco said picking up another caldron and putting it on the shelf harder then necessary.

"How long do you have detention for?" Ginny asked still scrubbing the floor with the same force.

"A month. You?" Draco said putting another caldron on the shelf.

"Same." Ginny said scrubbing the floor with a little less force.

"You sure you don't want to tell me what you did Weasley?" Draco said sitting down to take a break.

"Yep. Weasley now? What happened to Weaselet?" Ginny said putting the scrubber down.

At this Draco just shrugged and put more caldrons on the shelf; from Ginny's scrubbing and Draco's putting caldrons away they were moving closer and closer together. Another time when Ginny was focusing on her scrubbing Draco looked down at her (in a good way) and noticed that even when scrubbing a floor, she still looked graceful and a surprising as this may sound coming from Draco Malfoy's thoughts, she looked beautiful. Draco was too busy looking at Ginny that he accidentally dropped one of the caldrons and as Ginny was underneath him, the cauldron fell on her. Immediately, Draco jumped down, pushed the cauldron off Ginny and held her in his arms.

"WEASLEY! Please wake up Ginny! I'm sooo sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I'm sorry for all the mean things I said to you, I didn't mean then, I was only too afraid to admit that I actually liked you. Please wake up!" Draco said in panic.

At this point Ginny's eyes fluttered open and her hand reached up and cupped Draco's cheek.

"Did you really mean it Draco?" Ginny said looking into Draco's eyes hopefully.

"Your awake! Yes of course I meant it." Draco said leaning closer to Ginny's face.

Ginny leaned in slightly giving Draco the signal that he could kiss her and he did. It was an innocent kiss but it was still enough to drive Ron insane. Ron had been watching the entire detention session from his corner covered by the cloak, his face now matched his hair and he looked like he wanted to murder Draco. Of course, as Ron was covered by the cloak, he wasn't seen. When they ended the kiss, they didn't move far away from each other.

"That was . . ." Ginny said looking up into Draco's eyes.

"Amazing!" Draco finished, capturing her lips again.

Draco and Ginny separated as they heard Professor Snape walking down the hall and went back to their work.

"Detention is over. You may leave after you clean up." Professor Snape said as he entered the classroom. Draco and Ginny cleaned up and left.

"Hey do you want to go down to the kitchen with me? I missed supper." Ginny asked looking at Draco flirtingly and twirling her hair.

"Sure." Draco said and he took hold of her hand as they walked down the hallway, totally forgetting about Ron still being in Professor Snape's room, covered by the invisibility cloak.


End file.
